


If Not Tauriel

by TargaryenSlytherin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenSlytherin/pseuds/TargaryenSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas joined the Counsel - and later the Fellowship - at his father, Thranduil's, orders. But he had done it to get over Tauriel. On the journey to Mordor things get a little heated between him and Aragorn, who hasn't met Arwen yet. But Legolas is not destined to be with Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not Tauriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my excuse to be able to ship Legolas with Aragorn and Éomer although I will always ship Léomer most.

Aragorn’s hand wandered down to Legolas’ growing bulge, cradling it, rubbing it, as their tongues fought for dominance. He slowly pushed him down on his back, his hand still between Legolas’ legs and his other hand on his right cheek as Legolas submitted to the dominance of the rightful King of Gondor. His right hand was entangled in Aragorn’s messed-up hair, the other hand hooked into his muscular back.

They broke the kiss as Legolas through back his head, moaning, Aragorn kissing his way down his throat and across his bare slender elvish chest down to his waist, with a bulge that could have put Mt. Doom to shame in size. Aragorn slid off Legolas’ dark brown pants that were so tight around his crotch that Aragorn had always found himself staring at it, unsure of how often Legolas had caught him at it.

He traced his fingertips along Legolas’ shaft, feeling the fine veins running through it, pumping in a frenzy. He lowered his head slowly, teasingly, eyes on Legolas, awaiting his reaction. The elf had his eyes closed and his head thrown back, hands now gripping Aragorn’s skull tightly. Aragorn smirked and lowered his head, gliding over Legolas’ tip smoothly and taking him in all at once, nearly gagging, while Legolas gasped and moaned in pleasure, fingers digging into his scalp.

Moving his hands onto the elf’s pelvis, his fingertips were lustful to the touch, burning into his skin and seeping through his entire body as electricity flooded his veins. The inside of Aragorn’s mouth was warm and wet, and soft, so soft, like Tauriel’s skin …

Legolas came with a cry and Aragorn’s lips were plastered with the silvery elf fluid, so warm and delicious. Aragorn pushed himself on top of Legolas, kissing him roughly, hands exploring his body. His stubble was rough against Legolas’s soft smooth skin. Aragorn’s head was tickling Legolas and he moved his hand down to grasp it, stroking it, while his thumb ran over tip, already wet with pre-cum.

Aragorn wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up and pushing him onto all fours. He drove himself into Legolas, enveloped in lust, his skin on fire, scrapping in and out of the elf. It seemed like the only place that wasn’t slender about Legolas was what he had found between his legs. It was a tight fit and that pleased Aragorn all the more. The elf was straining to keep steady as Aragorn thrust into him, moans shaking them. Aragorn’s arm reached around and found Legolas’ shaft, and he starting pumping it erratically, shaking from the effort and the pleasure.

Then he slowed down, gliding in and out of him, slowly, going fully out before going all the way in. He knew it would drive Legolas mad and it did. Suddenly he came halfway into Legolas and he cried out as though he had been wounded and let go of Legolas, clutching at his thighs, digging his dirty nails into the smooth, clean elven flesh.

 Aragorn pulled away, exhausted, stooping on all fours with his forehead pressed against the dirt floor. Warm hands touched his cheeks, pulling him up gently and they sat there, Legolas cradling Aragorn against his chest, while Aragorn shivered against him in the peaceful quiet of the forest, far away from the others and the birds continued their singing.


End file.
